darwins_yearbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network '''(often abbreviated as '''CN) is a British cable and satellite television channel which currently broadcasts Darwin's Yearbook, along with many other shows. It was launched on September 17, 1993. The broadcasting headquarters is located in London, United Kingdom, as a division of Turner Broadcasting System, in turn a subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia that also owns the channel HBO and Warner Bros. List of shows currently airing on Cartoon Network Cartoon Network original series * Darwin's Yearbook ''(currently airing its first season) * ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''(ended with 6 seasons and 240 episodes, but reruns are still airing) * ''We Bare Bears ''(currently airing its fourth season; Movie and spin-off in development) * ''Ben 10 ''(2016 reboot; based on the original 2005 series by Man of Action; third season has ended; Season 4 in production) * ''Apple & Onion ''(created by ''Darwin's Yearbook ''storyboard artist George Gendi; currently airing its second season) * ''Craig of the Creek ''(currently airing its second season) * ''Summer Camp Island ''(currently airing its second season) Warner Bros. Animation series * ''Teen Titans Go! ''(based off the original ''Teen Titans ''comics and the 2003 series; currently airing its fifth season) * ''Unikitty! ''(based on ''The Lego Movie ''character Unikitty, currently airing its second season) * ''DC Super Hero Girls ''(currently airing its first season) Syndicated series * ''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''(Season 10 has ended; current status is unknown) Upcoming Shows * ''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart ''(premiere date to be announced) * ''Total DramaRama ''(a spin-off of the ''Total Drama ''series; premiere date to be announced) * ''Mega Man: Fully Charged ''(premiere date to be announced) * ''Power Players ''(premiere date to be announced) * ''ThunderCats Roar! ''(based on the ''ThunderCats ''series; premiere date to be announced) * ''Kung Fu Pork Choppers ''(premiere date to be announced) * ''The Fungies ''(created by ''Clarence ''storyboard artist and writer Stephen P. Neary; premiere date to be announced) * ''Tig 'N' Seek ''(created by ''Uncle Grandpa ''storyboard artist Myke Chilian; premiere date to be announced) * ''Steven Universe Future ''(a continuation of ''Steven Universe; premiere date to be announced) * Kevin 11 ''(a spin-off of ''Ben 10 ''(2016 reboot) based on the character Kevin E. Levin; premiere date to be announced) * ''Elliot From Earth ''(created by ''Darwin's Yearbook ''writer Guillaume Cassuto; premiere date to be announced) * ''Villainous ''(premiere date to be announced) Boomerang Boomerang is a TV channel operated by Cartoon Network that airs former Cartoon Network programming. It debuted on May 27, 2000. Current Programming Warner Bros. series currently running * ''Wabbit/New Looney Tunes * The Tom and Jerry Show (''2014) * ''Be Cool, Scooby Doo! Reruns of Warner Bros./Turner programming * Tom and Jerry ''(Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer shorts) * ''Tom and Jerry Tales Upcoming shows * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic ''(premiere date to be announced) * ''Monchhichi Tribe ''(premiere date to be announced) * ''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! ''(a spin-off based on ''The Flintstones; premiere date to be announced) See also * Wikipedia article on Cartoon Network * Cartoon Network's website Category:Real Life